videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Unlimited
Super Smash Bros. Unlimited is made by a wiki contributor named "EagleCrafter". Super Smash Bros. Unlimited is an upcoming installment for the Super Smash Bros. series. It is so far, the first Super Smash Bros. game to be released on the PC. It is planned to be released on Decemeber 4, 2015 With A Switch Verison On May 4, 2018. It is said to be released on the following consoles: * Nintendo Switch * PC * XBOX ONE * XBOX 360 * PS3 * PS4 * PSVITA * Wii U * 3DS 'Gameplay' The gameplay will be quite similar than it's previous games. However, with some differences that change the world. The first graphic they have changed is about the fighting. * This time, it adds more features to it. If it is a fast attack, it will be blurry or if it is a slow attack, it will take time to attack. * Another new feature are the protection for the players. A large ruby-like shield will appear in front of them, and will lessen the damage. In order for it to be broken, you have to keep on attacking, to make the shield not appear. * Another new feature are the damages of the character's health. If they are high in HP, they will be in normal color but of they are in low HP, they will turn red and a bit ghostly. * The last new feature is the Outworld Competition, with this, you can get to battle players from all around the world. Go through many obstacles, and battle the players at the end of the time. Use your items you have collected and engage in battle! This is also very similar to Smash Run. Characters Note That Bold '''Stands For Unlockable Characters And ''Italics ''Stands For DLC Characters. There Is A Total Of 80 Characters, 45 Of Them Are Starters, 25 Are Unlockables, And 10 Are DLC. # Mario # '''Luigi # Peach # Bowser # Rosalina' '& Luma # Captain Toad # Bowser Jr. # Paper Mario # Yoshi # Mr. Game & Watch # Donkey Kong # Diddy Kong # Dixie Kong # King K. Rool # Link # Zelda/Sheik # Impa # Ganondorf # Toon Link # Tetra # Samus/ZSS # Ridley # Sylux # Wario # Waluigi # Ashley # Pit # Palutena # Viridi # Captain Falcon # Fox # Krystal # Falco # Wolf # Marth # Ike # Robin # Lyn # Lucina # Roy # Corrin # Kirby # Meta Knight # King Dedede # Bandana Dee # Inkling # Shulk # Elma # Villager # Olimar # Pikachu # Charizard # Jigglypuff # Mewtwo # Lucario # Greninja # Decidueye # Ness # Lucas # Masked Man # Little Mac # Chorus Kids # R.O.B # Chibi Robo # Andy # Duck Hunt # Takamaru # Ice Climbers # Isaac # Monita # PAC-MAN # Mega Man # Ryu # Sora # Furcorn # Yelmut # Snake # Sonic # Knuckles # Mii Fighters All Star Mode: 1980-1983: # Mr. Game & Watch # PAC-MAN # Mario # Donkey Kong # Luigi # Bomberman # Little Mac 1984-1986: # Duck Hunt # Ice Climbers # R.O.B # Peach # Bowser # Link # Zelda # Impa # Samus # Ridley 1986-1990: # Pit # Palutena # Takamaru # Snake # Mega Man # Ryu # Marth # Yoshi # Captain Falcon 1991-1994: # Sonic # Kirby # King Dedede # Wario # Meta Knight # Fox # Falco 1995-1999: # Diddy Kong # King K. Rool # Ness # Dixie Kong # Pikachu # Charizard # Jigglypuff # Gengar # Mewtwo # Bandana Dee # Wolf # Ganondorf 2000-2006: # Paper Mario # Waluigi # Isaac # Andy # Villager # Olimar # Sora # Shantae # Bowser Jr. # Toon Link # Tetra # Krystal # Lyn # Ashley # Sylux # Ike # Lucas # Masked Man # Lucario # Chibi Robo # Chorus Kids 2007-2017: # Rosalina & Luma # Captain Toad # Shulk # Viridi # Robin # Lucina # Furcorn # Isabelle # Monita # Greninja # Inkling # Corrin # Yelmut # Decidueye Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games